In many conventional situations, various non-electronic versions of documents are often used to record, store, track, analyze and/or process data derived from service operations performed on a variety of inspected items. In the context of service operations performed on a machine, for example, such non-electronic documents may be used during periodic machine inspections and maintenance, fluid change procedures, fluid sampling procedures, load bank tests, repair assessments and cost estimates, and other like service operations. Machines and components can lose useful operational life in connection with a number of factors including, for example, failure or inability to plan, prepare, and/or adhere to prescribed maintenance schedules; failure to perform proper tests of fluids employed in machines; ineffectiveness or absence of means for collecting, storing, analyzing and/or processing data associated with equipment operation; poor communication between/among service technicians, distributors, customers and other service providers regarding issues with machine operation; as well as other factors related to inefficient and/or ineffective service operations performed on machines and their components. The inefficiencies attendant upon non-electronic methods, systems and documents often contribute or aggravate the effect of these factors.
Examples of other contexts in which there is prevalent use of non-electronic documents and processes include the healthcare industry and the financial industry, among others. Manual data entry errors reflect one example of a source of error and potential harm arising from use of non-electronic documents and processes in these industries. In addition, many electronic documentation systems and procedures lack connectivity, and thus do not address lack of communication between/among the various entities associated with service operations performed on inspected items. Furthermore, non-electronic documents are often inflexible in their design, development, and/or application to performance of service operations on inspected items.
Thus, conventional products and services may benefit from improved methods, systems and products for collecting, storing, analyzing and/or processing data in association with service operations performed on inspected items. Improved communications between/among service administrators, service technicians, distributors, customers and/or other service providers are also needed to enhance the efficiency and effectiveness of service operations performed on inspected items.